


Satanic Lover

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Dream Sex, Friendship, Lust, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: Kaoru is a free spirit, living his life to the fullest and loving his band like nothing else in this world.After meeting a beautiful stranger at a bar on one night, he just seems to be unable to get him out of his head and that's where the dreams begin.The dreams, the want, the need to make that pretty blond his.Little does Kaoru know that there's more to him than meets the eye.
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey), Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. From reality to dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh well... o_o I started to write this a while ago, I don't even know how I came up with it buuut I now decided it may be time to start posting (I'm currently 11 chapters in, so yes, there will be a lot more to read).
> 
> 1\. Kaoru is a little bit of a "no strings attached" person here - at least in the beginning and he's pretty open about it. I mean, he's a grown up man, why wouldn't he just say he's meeting random people for casual sex during a chat with his bandmates? XD  
> 2\. Obviously Die is not in the band - I'm sorry it always has to be him .___. but he's just perfect to be the epitome of sin XD  
> 3\. I'll shut up now :D

Warmth crept slowly up his neck as that beautiful stranger's wandering gaze came up to his face, dark, enormously expressive eyes glinting with playful mischief. A half-smile flitted across full lips in a mixture of bemusement, curiosity, and fun before a glass was brought to them to take a sip of some amber coloured liquid.

Kaoru felt exposed, stripped to the bone, as if that man was peeling off every layer of his very being.

He felt dangerously drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.

He felt as if he were mid-way through an addiction he didn't even have a name for yet.

It was oddly thrilling, exciting, sexy.

Electricity flared through him and God, he was sure he’d catch fire and turn to ashes any second.  
The air in here was too stuffy and too hot, or maybe it was the inner heat that was threatening to consume him?

His dick was already semi-hard just from the thought of taking that blond beauty home and making him scream out his name like it was some sort of prayer. His mind was drumming up various images of him, spread out beneath Kaoru, naked and writhing in pleasure. Damn, he didn’t know when he had last been this hard up for another guy after only having laid eyes on him for a minute or two.

But wasn’t the other just as affected? Wasn’t he showing the same kind of interest? Flashing cheeky grins and daring glances. They certainly must‘ve been on the same page here.

Kaoru was definitely in for the game. He had always been a rebel, ready to throw himself head first into things.

While his sensible sister had settled down in the outskirts of Osaka, Kaoru blazed a trail of fast living in the capital city of Japan, constantly seeking thrills. He had always been motivated by a voracious appetite to get the most out of his life, to keep it exciting, to live it to the fullest and right now, life was treating him good.

He had worked hard to come this far, his whole band had worked hard to turn their passion into a career, to gain a certain fame, a certain status. Kaoru did not want to miss it ever again.

He lived for the concerts, the rush of adrenaline that came with stepping onto the stage. He lived for that slightly tingly feeling that came with playing the first chord. He lived for the music, the art of creating songs, the attention, the fans, the girls swooning over him. He was never short of women, never short of men and tonight his target was that tall, handsome guy at the other end of the bar. Or maybe the target was him? The guitarist couldn’t tell but he was sure as all hell that he was a willing victim to the seductive energy the other man expressed.

He picked up his glass and downed the remaining contents of his drink, the whiskey warming the back of his throat. He was more than ready and decided right at this moment that he had waited enough.

Yes, he would go over to that pretty blond, ask him straight away if he’d be interested to have a good look at his bedroom ceiling and just take him home for a night of fun. Was he being too bold? Not when it came to fucking around with men. Experience had taught him, that most of them didn’t even care about flattery or being treated to expensive dinners when everything both parties really wanted was to get into each other’s pants. So, why waste any more time?

Pushing himself away from the bar with a determination running through his veins so strong it was insane, he made a move to stride over to the object of his desires when a big, bulky, dark-haired guy appeared from out of nowhere and crashed into Kaorus much smaller frame, causing him to stumble backwards in shock and forget about his plans for a second or two. Fuck, he did not see that coming.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered and felt a strong, warm grip on his shoulder.

“Duuude! I’m _so_ sorry. Sorry. Is everything alright? I wasn’t watching my…”

“Yeah, yeah. Just fine. Perfect,” he interrupted the other man’s obviously drunken ramblings, sounding more pissed off than he intended to and jerked his arm away from his grasp. Something inside him nearly snapped and he shook his head to get rid of the sudden want to punch that guy's lights out. That would have been so unlike him.

“It’s okay, no problem,” Kaoru eventually added as to not to appear too rude before continuing to make his way to the other end of the bar. He didn’t want to hear more apologies, and didn't care for them. He didn’t want to make the blond beauty wait any longer, didn’t want to wait longer himself.

The musician fell into a hurry, his steps quick and firm but as he neared the spot the taller male had been standing just some minutes ago, Kaoru found him to be gone now.

Both his brows rose in irritation and he turned around to slowly let his gaze wander across the room. Still, the blond was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished, just like that. From one second to the other. There was literally no evidence that he had been here in the first place, not even the glass he had emptied just before the guitarist had made his move was left standing on the counter.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he squeezed out from between his lips. This was so not happening right now, was it? For fucks sake!

He at least hoped this wasn’t some kind of childish game the other man was playing with him because Kaoru was absolutely not in the mood for things like these. 

Too old, too grumpy, too horny.

And considering his now foul mood, the chances of his own hand not being the only company tonight weren’t quite the best. He probably would have scared each and every person away who would’ve tried to talk to him because all he really could think about was how he was feeling an enormous sense of anger and disappointment.

Maybe it was best if he just went home, poured himself one or two more glasses of that ridiculously expensive whiskey he had gotten for his birthday some weeks ago, passed out on his couch and forgot about this whole evening.

Yeah, that sounded tempting.

Very tempting.

\---------

Long, blond hair, flowing like a golden waterfall in his field of vision. Skin so flawless and perfect, it was unearthly. He appeared almost femininely delicate, but there was no doubt he was a man. High cheekbones tapered into a strong jaw and slender chin, body all straight lines and muscles – easily surpassing any model on the cover of a Men’s Health magazine.

He was perhaps the most attractive man Kaoru had ever seen. And he was here, in his bedroom, in his bed, naked and straddling his lap.

Almond shaped, chocolate eyes were watching him, a small quirk of a smile, the same one as hours before at the bar, dancing on his plush lips and hunger spread across his features as if he had ordered a delicious meal and it had just arrived.

Kaoru didn’t know if he was supposed to be terrified or turned on, he didn’t know what to think of it all, what was happening and how he had ended up with that startlingly handsome stranger in his bed.

He didn’t get more time to dwell on it for longer, didn’t get a chance to form another coherent thought as the blond suddenly leaned towards him, shifted his weight, lifting up just to come down again a second later and the musician felt a firework of lust surging through his body as his cock was being swallowed by velvety, tight heat.

It was heaven, how the taller male was hovering above him, setting a slow rhythm right away, slowly moving and hips drawing little circles on his dick from time to time. Every fibre of his being was on fire in an instant and the arousal sizzling inside him would have sent him to his knees if he hadn’t been laying in bed already. He could physically smell the lust in the air like a sweet, heavy perfume, lulling him into a strange trance of euphoria.

Somewhere in the back of Kaorus mind he registered something off about this whole situation, about the state of his body, about this insane mix of want and need. He felt a shortness of breath, a wave of tiredness pulling down his eyelids like they were made of lead before being replaced by another flood of pleasure and lust.

He let out a silent moan as the man above him sped up his movements and then his hands came down onto his chest. The touch felt pressuring and heavy, his fingers hot like molten lava burning into Kaorus skin. Heat spread out, making desire as well as dread race through his veins, making him feel as though he was falling apart from the inside.

He gasped, his body bucking up in an attempt to move, to push the other man away but finding himself pinned to the bed by some invisible force. His attempts were in vain.

Above him the blond continued to ride him, sending more and more sparks of electricity through his body and for a little moment he thought he couldn’t take it, he thought he would die right on the spot. It was too much, the ever-increasing pleasure and blazing heat inside him was too much and when he was sure he’d fall into madness any second, the knot inside him released like a gigantic explosion.

Kaoru jerked awake just as his orgasm hit him, eyes flying open and lips releasing a surprised groan as his cock pulsed out jets of hot cum onto his belly. He let it happen, what else could he do? It was over quicker than his brain could register and when he came back to his senses his gaze restlessly darted across the bedroom just to make sure that there was no one else there apart from himself.

God damn, it had all been just a dream, just a dream. But that fucking dream had felt so real. He couldn’t remember when something like this had happened the last time. It must’ve been in his teenage years and grown men did not get wet dreams, did they? It was embarrassing, really really embarrassing.

And crazy. So damn crazy. There were no other words to describe this whole situation. How was it possible for that blond stranger to have such an impact on him? How could he get so caught up in his want for the other male that he was now lying in his bed and dreaming weird, erotic things about him? He didn't even know if he would ever meet the blond again.

Ridiculous.

Kaoru sighed, shrugged, then shook his head in disbelief and grabbed for the tissue box on the nightstand to get himself cleaned up before he would make another attempt to go back to sleep.

His eyes caught sight of the blue digits on his digital alarm clock while doing so.

It was 3:17 a.m.

Way too early to get up.

Definitely way too early.


	2. Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not really a lot to say about this, is it? o_ô  
> Chapter 2, obviously XD  
> And Die is already causing headaches.

Kaoru let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his temples with two fingers as he felt a major headache approaching. Lately he was feeling rather weary, fatigue pulling at his nerves at every waking moment and making it hard for him to concentrate on anything. 

He leaned back in his seat and his eyes slowly darted upwards to the person who had come over and was now pressing a warm, big palm against his forehead.

“What are you doing?” he huffed out while ducking his head in order to escape the other man’s touch. He was not a little child anymore to be treated like this.

“Checking in on you? Maybe you’ve got a fever. Hell, did you take a look into the mirror today? You look like shit. Pale as a sheet and as if you haven’t slept for the last 100 years. Maybe you’re about to get sick and just too proud to admit you’re not feeling well? Ohh stop giving me that look, you know that wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Jesus Toshiya, would you please cut it off? I’m not getting sick. It’s just lack of sleep and a couple of super weird dreams and maaaybe that’s affecting me a little bit more than I thought it would but there’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure it’ll be all gone in no time,” Kaoru played it all down and made a dismissive hand gesture. There really was no reason to become overprotective here. He studied his bandmates expression, registered how he pushed his eyebrows together for a second and the bandleader knew, knew exactly what was coming next.

“What dreams?”

“Just… dreams? I don’t know why they would be of any importance to you.”

“Oh, c’mon! I’m just a little curious. What kind of dream could throw our strong and mighty leader off track to such an extent that he turns into a walking zombie?” the bassist teased while pushing his tongue against the inner side of his cheek and as much as Kaoru didn’t want to discuss this any further, that gesture made him give in. He let out a little laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Exactly that kind of dream. Have you ever met a person and been so intrigued that… fuck it. Look, I saw this guy the other day at some bar, okay? And I’ve been dreaming about him ever since. Almost every night for the past, let’s see, 2 weeks or so? I’ve no idea what’s gotten into me. I haven’t even taken him home or talked to him that night.”

“Wait, what? You’re dreaming of a guy you haven’t even exchanged some words with? Damn, he must be freakin’ hot then. So, why didn’t you... you know, hook up with him?” Of course Toshiya could have started to make assumptions about that man’s sexuality but he knew the places Kaoru went to, knew that he met a lot of people there who didn’t mind getting it on with the same sex so it didn’t even occur to him to ask the „how could he know the other man wasn’t straight“ question.

“I was about to, what do you think? He was giving me those looks! Holy hell. They would’ve made any guy's blood boil. So, yeah… I was more than determined to take that blond home and the next thing I felt was how some drunk asshole crashed into me, babbling slurred apologies and whatnot. Not cool, I tell you that. And when I finally got rid of him that beauty was gone. Like… he had just disappeared into nowhere. I mean, what the fuck? After literally undressing me with his eyes.”

“What a pity. Did you ever try to go back to that place where you met him? Or does your pride not allow it?” their vocalist, who had been silently listening to Kaorus and Toshiyas stories until now, suddenly joined in on their conversation. Of course, he didn’t really feel bad for their leader because what was one lost chance of fucking some random dude when there were 100 of others he could have? He just had to pick one.

“Of course, I didn’t.” Kaoru pursed his lips, shaking his head.

“Well, you’d better or do you plan on continuing with your wet dreams like some 13-year-old who’s seen a naked woman for the first time? I’m telling you; scratch that itch before you fall asleep on our next rehearsal because a blond dude haunts your thoughts or dreams or whatever.”

“I told you, it’ll go away eventually. I’m not even sure if I’d really want to scratch that itch. Or at least with that guy.”

“What do you mean?” Okay, that was getting too complicated to understand. Even for Kyo.

“I mean, sometimes those dreams aren’t only on the pleasant side, okay? It gets kinda scary. The last two times I emerged from one of those sex dreams and thought I was awake and conscious. But I felt the full weight of him dropping on me. I really felt it. It wasn't painful, but it was solid and forceful, his touches hot on my skin. I was about to scream "What the heck, what are you doing?!!!" but it came out gurgling and that well and truly woke me up. I almost got a heart attack, seriously. I really don’t want to experience more of this shit,” the oldest explained and in a nervous gesture ran a hand through his thick, dark locks.  
Kyos answer at first was a little hum of understanding.

“I see. But… no need to worry too much. That thing is called sleep paralysis.”

“Sleep what?”

“Sleep paralysis. Unless you’re haunted by a demon there’s a medical explanation to your experiences. It’s actually not that uncommon. See, during REM sleep, you dream, and your brainstem paralyzes you, heavy sedatives flow through you etc. etc. and your body will lock up to protect itself from jerking around or falling out of bed. Sleep paralysis results from dysfunctional overlap of the REM and waking stages of sleep - AKA You’re dreaming while you’re awake. This means that the dreams are technically hallucinations, you start feeling like someone is in the room with you or sitting on your chest or back and it’s just as vivid as anything you'd see when you're awake. It’s kinda "multisensorial," really. Like you said… you may not only see things but hear and feel them too. Never heard of the kanashibari spirits? Stories about them go back all the way to ancient times. There’s a huge number of legends.”

“No but thanks, I think I prefer the medical explanation to that.” Because everything else would’ve been rocket science to Kaoru. Well, if he was being honest he wasn’t even getting the dreaming-while-being-awake phenomenon. How were such things possible?

“You know, sometimes your knowledge about the most insane stuff creeps me out. But this time, I guess, I have to thank you and your weird interests about the unfathomable depths of human nature. The other question is: How do I get rid of all that?” 

Maybe the vocalist would have an answer to that as well? One never knew.

Unfortunately, the look he gave Kaoru crushed his hopes in an instant.

“That’s something I can’t help you with, sorry. Maybe you need to see a doctor after all? Or a priest.”

“Very funny.” The guitarist rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. He could handle a little bit of teasing, no problem, no problem at all. But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do a little research on that sleep paralysis thing as soon as they’d gotten their work done.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, just a side note: The hour between 3 and 4 a.m. is called the witching hour or devil's hour. In the Western Christian tradition it was considered a period of peak supernatural activity. Witches, demons and ghosts are thought to appear and to be at their most powerful etc. etc.  
> So yeah, Kaoru will mostly be having a hard time at this hour 0:-)


End file.
